This trial will compare the safety and efficacy of regular plus "as needed" use of inhaled albuterol versus the "as needed" use of inhaled albuterol in patients with asthma of mild severity. Albuterol was chosen as the study drug because it is the most commonly prescribed and used intermediate-acting beta-agonist in the United States. Furthermore, multi-center studies have been successfully completed in which "regular" and "as needed" use of albuterol have been compared, providing a precedent for our proposed trial design.